


Through Flesh and Bone

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Injury Recovery, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Regrowing wings hurts even more the third time.





	Through Flesh and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men’ nor am I profiting from this.

Growing wings hurts even more the third time around. Warren chews on the infirmary pillow as Hank slathers ointment on his hands. Potential infection sits between his feathers and skin. 

Everyone must wash their hands and wear gloves before touching. No one is exactly fighting to visit him, though. Charles continues promising the students will warm up once the whole almost ruining the world thing passes.

“What’s the current pain level?” Hank asks. “Do you need another break before we begin?” 

Warren continues chewing on his pillow. He counts ten seconds before he begins the process. 

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.


End file.
